bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Angel's Voice
Angel's Voice (pełne imię Sweet Angel's Voice z ang. Słodki, Anielski Głos) ''— pegaz, ponyfikacja użytkowniczki Amiiś :3, uczennica, 6-klasistka. Mieszka w Ponyville. Siostra Matyldy i Jeffiego. Wielka fanka Pinkie Pie. Najlepsza przyjaciółka Marceline. Aktualnie zajmuje 8 miejsce w najdłuższych stronach Powstanie Zawsze chciałam mieć taką ponysonę, która by mnie odzwierciedlała. Miała te same zainteresowania co ja, wady, zalety, talenty i tym podobne. Ale szczerze mówiąc - nigdy nie chciałam by mój kucyk "miał na boku" nic związanego z muzyką Wyjątkiem jest Fluida, ale jej mikrofon jest do recytacji , bo wydawało mi się to po prostu.. nudne. Więc stworzyłam Marillię, gdyż widziałam niewiele kucyków z takim zainteresowaniem. Ale w końcu uznałam, że ona mnie nie odzwierciedla, gdyż lubię gotować, ale to nie jest moje przeznaczenie. Więc zadecydowałam, że w końcu mój kuc, będzie umiał śpiewać tak jak ja. Imię Jak już wspominałam punkt wcześniej bardzo lubię śpiewać. Kiedyś moja koleżanka mi powiedziała, że mam naprawdę piękny głosWolne żarty... Nie wiem, co one robią, ale to nie jest.. ych.. prawda xd... Kiedy ostatnio rozmyślałam nad imieniem właśnie dla mojego kucyka to przypomniał mi się występ z zakończenia roku. I tak pomyślałam o głosie! Ale zaraz...Czegoś mi brakowało.. Przymiotnika. A, że moja siostrzenica grała wtedy w "Talking Angela" Wylosowaliśmy 250 kasy! XDi wymyśliłam "Angel's Voice" Wygląd ''Nowy wygląd Angela wygląda teraz inaczej. Jej sierść jest teraz koloru turkusowego (dokładniej morskiego, zbliżonego do błękitu). Oczy wciąż ma tak wielkie jak kiedyś, tyle, że nie ciemno-różowe, ale jasno-błękitne. Jej fryzura również się zmieniła. Teraz jej końcówki są podkręcone. Dostała także parę kolczyków na lewym uszku. Ma bardzo długie rzęsy (malowanie zawsze widać ._.). Jej znaczek to nutka. Niektórzy są też "zdenerwowani" stylem ubioru Angeli. Że niby "ubiera się za wysoko".Co to niby znaczy? Pozdro dla nikoli. Specjalnie z małej.Jej znakiem rozpoznawczym jest naszyjnik, który dostała od kuzynki - zawsze go ma na sobie oryginale jest z motylem ;-;. Ale teraz (jak już od początku) jest ze srebra. Chodzi, że teraz to widać. thumb|150px|Angela dziś ''Stary wygląd'' Kiedyś jej sierść była w kolorze błękitnym, Żeby nie było niedomówień - nie mam niebieskiej skóry... ;-; a oczy w ciemno-różowym. Była blondynką blondynką tak dosłownie ;-; i posiadała grzywkę (ja już niedługo) tak samo, jak dzisiaj. Miała rozpuszczone potarganeJa też mam zawsze potargane włosy http://images.wikia.com/fanowska-my-little-pony/pl/images/b/b7/Awesome_icon.png włosy. Jej skrzydła są wielkości normalnego kucyka, ale jej oczy są 4x większe od oczu normalnego kucyka. ''Wygląd, za czasów dzieciństwa'' thumb|130px|Angela kiedyś Kiedyś Angela nie miała tak długiej grzywki, i aż takich wielkich oczu. Ale za to miała swój ukochany naszyjnik. Była dość "pulchna", ale z wiekiem schudła i teraz jest dość wysoka. Miała maluteńkie skrzydełka i prawie nie umiała latać. Ale z wiekiem nabrała wprawy, mimo, że było to żmudne i męczące. ''Naszyjnik'' Jest ona z metalu, w kształcie serca. Dostała go od cioci, gdy miała 3 lata Wiem, wiem. Przesadziłam, ale... Jest dobrze xd . Bardzo jej się spodobał. Zaczęła go nosić, a inni po prostu "Wow"! Wszyscy zaczęli jej mówić, że jest piękny, wspaniały itp. Angela też uważa, że jest śliczny, no ale bez przesady. ''Oczy'' Oczy Angeli to jej kolejny znak rozpoznawczy, bo wraz z wiekiem powiększały się, i powiększały, aż w końcu przybrały wielkość 4x większą od zwykłych kucyków. Jej oczy są ciemno-różowe i mają bardzo długie rzęsy. Ale niestety ma też krzaczaste brwi.... Ciekawe jakie będą, gdy będzie dorosła Znaczek Jej znaczek przedstawia nutkę (podobną do DJ-Pon 3 tylko obróconą w inną stronę i trochę grubszą). Zdobyła ją właśnie na występie, gdy było zakończenie klas szóstych (nie, nie jej). Kiedy skończyły się występ i wszyscy już poszli, Pan od muzyki powiedział, by spojrzała na swój bok.. i.. i! Znaczek! Zaczęła się drzeć wniebogłosy, aż dyrektorka musiała ją uspokajać. Życiorys To nie jest historia mojego życia, lecz kilka scen je przypominają ''Narodziny'' Aniołek urodził się w szpitalu w Ponyville. Całe "Mane 6" zeszło się, by ją zobaczyć, bo Pinkie Pie im o tym powiedziała. A skąd ona o tym wiedziała? Bo położna Red (coś tam xd) jej powiedziała, a znając Pinkie, uwielbia ona dzieci. Nawet zaśpiewała ona jej piosenką powitalną. I teraz wspomina to jako wielki zaszczyt. ''Młode lata'' Angela bardzo często spotykała się z Pinkie Pie w tym wieku. Bardzo podziwiała jej talent do muzyki, pieczenia ciasta, organizowania przyjęć, a szczególnie do śmiechu i radości z życia. Akiedy dowiedziała się, że Pinkie była przy jej narodzinach (dokładnie w 3 urodziny) to po prostu prawie wybuchła! Była bardzo dumna. I są bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółkami. ''Szkolne czasy'' To właśnie tu Aniołek poznał End Light. Poznały się w 3 klasie podstawówki i od tamtego czasu były nierozłączne. Spędzały ze sobą każdą przerwę, siedziały ze sobą na każdej lekcji i... I nigdy nie zamieniłyby się na kogoś innego.W tym wieku także ukazał się jej talent do nauki. W 1-szej klasie jako jedyna dostała "superkuca"! Była wtedy bardzo dumna. Osobowość ''Odwaga'' Voice jest bardzo odważna. Nie boi się prawie niczego. Z tą odwagą wiąże się śmiałość Angel's Voice. Jedyne czego się boi to kolejki górskie i... robaki o zgrozo ;-; ''Tolerancja'' Angel's Voice o napisałam całe imię O.o jest bardzo tolerancyjna. Daje Ci szansę na przyjaźń niezależnie czy jesteś jednorożcem, kucykiem ziemskim, czy nawet kryształowym. Toleruje też np. kucyki z Afryki, Grenlandii, czy Azji. Bo uważa, że każdy kucyk ma w sobie coś wspaniałego. Nawet jest wolontariuszką w szkolnym wolontariacy, gdyż uwielbia pomagać innym kucykom, które nie mogę żyć tak jak ona. Uważa ona, że każdy kucyk ma prawo żyć godnie i wspaniale, ale niestety nie każdy może. Haha.. Mleko czekoladowe Rafiki z Afryki.. To były czasy.. XD ''Łakomstwo'' Angel's Voice jak na kucyka jest niezwykle łakoma. Sama potrafi zjeść nawet dwie tabliczki czekolady dziennie! A to nie jest dobre.. Niestety.. Potem kończy się to... pryszczami! I do tego jej siostra, która uwielbia jej je wyciskać. Nie! ''Pamięć'' Angela wyróżnia się także niezwykłą pamięcią! Pamięta urodziny wszystkich swoich znajomych (nawet tych wrednych ;-;). Wiersza z niewiadomą ilością wersów nauczy się w godzinę! Ale.. Nie zawsze pamięta się o dobrych rzeczach, ale czasami także o tych złych.. Każda zła rzecz kojarzy jej się z czymś np. piosenką, godzinę itp. To jej takie dziwne nawyki pamięciowe, które nie zawsze sprawiają szczęście. ''Skromność'' Angela mimo swojego wielkiego talentu zawsze zachowuje się skromnie. Nie chwali nigdy - ba! Ona jeszcze siebie krytykuje! Ale czasami to już lekka przesada... ''Miłość do bajek i dziecinnych rzeczy'' Angel nie kryje tego, że jest trochę jak dziecko. Rzecz jasna jest ona dzieckiem, ale w tym wieku uważa się, że takie zachowanie jest godne kucykoszkola. Ale ona tak nie uważa! W szkole z wielką chęcią mówi o jej zainteresowaniu do bajek. Kocha także wszelakie słodycze, żelki lizaki itp. Bardzo chętnie bawi się z jej siostrzenicą lalkami. Nawet jak zdarzają się osoby, które nie tolerują jej zachowania, ona ich nie słucha -, a nawet też im to pokazuje! Ile kucyków zainteresowała! Ale przeciwnicy ciągle są... Co z tego! ;) Umiejętności ''Organizacja'' Umiejętności organizacyjne Angeli są imponujące, chociaż czasem ich nadużywa. Zawsze ona ma rację! Zawsze stawia na swoim. Zawsze.. och.. brak słów.. Ale niestety taka jest. Na zielonej szkole jej organizacja bardzo się przydaje. Dzięki niej w szafach jest porządek i wszyscy wiedzą kiesy mają się kąpać. Angel's Voice jest naprawdę dobra w te klocki. ''Kłamstwo'' Voice jest też baardzo dobrym kłamcą. Pokazuje to, gdy gra z klasą i z jej wychowawcą w np. "Mafię", czy w "Rezistans'a". Udaje, że jest człowiekiem (choć zwykle była robotem ;-;) tak dobrze, że jej głupia klasa zawsze się nabiera. Tylko nie ich Pan, gdyż on zna już jej sztuczki... ''Śpiew'' Talent Angel's do śpiewania okazuje bardzo często, gdy np. śpiewa koleżankom w szkole lub na basenie lub na angielskim jak oni tam z nią wytrzymują.. O.o. Na chór szkolny dostała po pierwszej lekcji muzyki, ale dłuugo czekała, aż Pan ją zauważy. No i w końcu.. Udało się! Dostała ten nieszczęsny ;-; mikrofon. Gdy nie było jej koleżanki Pan (pierwszej lepszej osobie) dał mikrofon nie miał co z nim zrobić właśnie jej. Ale jakoś dała radę. ''Nauka'' Voice jest też bardzo mądrą klaczką. Jest najmądrzejsza z całej klasy. Zawsze nazywają ją... ech... kujonem. Zawsze proszą o radę, teksty typu "Zrób mi to" itp. Przykładowy tekst na Angielskim: I tak każdy by się jej pytał.. Porażka... A na historii gdy mamy Quiz wszyscy "Ja chcę być z Angel's Voice"! Przyzwyczaiła się już... Ale każdemu zdarza się mieć gorszą ocenę... Wtedy Angel's naprawdę nie ma mocnych nerwów i niestety, ale.. Zaczyna płakać.. prawie. ''Sport'' To akurat jest jedna z rzeczy, których Angela nie jest dobra. Wiem, że to dziwne, ale nie znoszę W-F! :pp Koleżanki mnie za to nienawidzą.. ;-; Bała się nawet,że dostanie czwórkę z W-F i to zaniży jej średnią! Ale na szczęście nie.. Jest bardzo słaba w takiego typu rzeczach. Kiedyś może w pierwszej klasie była dość dobra, ale bardziej wyrobiła się na tą artystyczną i naukową część. Nigdy sporty! Ale ma wybrać jakiś sport.. Chyba pójdzie na taniec.. Artystyczne xdd ''Rysowanie'' Angela w ogóle nie umie rysować.. Jest całkowitym beztalenciem. I szczerze mówiąc osoby z jej klasy są jakieś.. ych.. szkoda gadać... Według nich ona pięknie rysuje, wspaniałe obrazy i.. Nie! Jej obrazy to..to.. klęska.. Ale niektórzy nie mają "tego czegoś"... ;-; ''Gotowanie'' Angela ma taki naturalny talent do... Na pewno nie do gotowania! Może coś tam ugotować umie płatki z mlekiem ;_; , ale na pewno nie takie no wiecie.. Jakieś "przecudownośliczne" dania. Ale już lepiej jej to wychodzi niż rysowanie. Angela po prostu rysować nie UMIE! ''Latanie'' Angela jak już wspominałam kilka punktów wcześniej nie jest dobra w sportach. I tak samo z lataniem. W powietrzu czuje się jak w wielkim domu bez wyjścia. Gdy tylko wzniesie się na górę .. Od razu spada.. I nagle cała klasa w śmiech ;-; Zainteresowania ''Malarstwo'' Mimo, że Angela nie umie rysować, to kocha to robić. To ją po prostu odpręża. Mimo, że nigdy nie jest zadowolona ze swoich prac "mówi sobie", że każdy może malować i każdy ma swój styl. Mój styl jest... Taki. ''Informatyka'' Voice uwielbia siedzieć przed Ponybook'iem, pytać Wujka Peoogle o rady i odwiedzać Ciocię Jednopedie. To ją odpręża. Często też nagrywa filmiki jak śpiewa. Ja jeszcze nie, ale mam zamiar Ma mnóstwo odsłon! Kucyki ją kochają! A z informatyki ma 5. ''Fotografia'' Angel's Voice lubi także robić przeróżne zdjęcia. Natury, siebie i jej przyjaciół. Robi to jej cyfrówką, którą dostała na komunię To one mają komunie? O.o , lub lustrzanko-podobną taty. A potem przerabia je na swoim laptopie ''Gra na tablecie, a także na telefonie'' Ale zainteresowanie... Cóż więcej mówić... Lubi to robić ;D Najbardziej lubi grać w Hay Day (farma) lub Subway Surfs (chyba wszyscy wiemy co to). No, ale wiecie.. Ciężko jest grać kopytkiem na telefonie. Zwłaszcza, że ma telefon z najmniejszym wyświetlaczem ;-; ''Muzyka'' Angela bardzo lubi słuchać muzyki swojej, a także innej. Sama komponuje piosenki i nagrywa je w bardzo nieprofesjonalny sposób... Telefonem na nagraniach... Ogólnie lubi słuchaćwszelkiego rodzaju POP'u. Jej ulubieni wykonawcy Nie chciało mi się kucykować ;p to: *Ewelina Lisowka, *Rihanna, *Shakira. Takie... No wiecie.. Bardzo popularne ;) ''Moda'' Angel's Voice jest także bardzo "zszyta" ze stylem. Dlaczego? Od dzieciństwa jej siostra kupowała różne gazetki o modzie, a Angelka uwielbiała je czytać. Także jej siostra kupowała jej to co "jest na topie". Cała klasa jej zazdrościła, ale także z zazdrości śmiała się i gardziła, ale Angelka nie zważała na to (jak to u niej w zwyczaju) i cieszyła się, że jest taka jaka jest. ''Wolontariat'' Jak już wspominałam Angela jest wolontariuszkom.Uwielbia pomagać innym i gdy tylko ma okazję robi to. W szkole, na lekcjach, na przerwach, na dworze... wszędzie. Nie raz z wolontariatem jeździła do Domu Małego Źrebiątka, by im pomagać. Gdy widzi uśmiech na małych twarzyczkach tych dzieci aż, aż.. Chce jej się płakać... Ze szczęścia... Ze szczęścia, że za bardzo mało każdy kuc może im pomóc. Ale nie wszyscy to widzą. I to jest misja Aniołka! "Przywrócić im oczy"! By widzieli kucyki, które mimo, że są tak blisko nich, to oni tego nie zauważają. Że jeszcze do tego ich odpychają! Ale taki nasz świat jest podły ;-; Dziwne sny Angeli Każdy je ma, ale Angela naprawdę czasami śni... Oh, strasznie! Zawsze pamięta swoje sny, za każdym razem kiedy.. śpi. Najdziwniejsze sny Angeli to: *Kiedy śniło jej się, że jest w świecie Minecrafta i tam goni ją wilk, a potem okazało się, że to jej koleżanka. *Kiedy śniło jej się, że jest w jakim bloku, w którym są same pajęczyny, pająki i robale. *Sen o tym, że była wraz z Sudovią w lunaparku. *Sen o wyścigu na rolkach w zimie (czysty bezsens ;-;) Rodzina Matylda Matylda to siostra Angel's Voice. Jest klaczą średniego wzrostu. Włosy ma w kolorze blond, tak jak jej siostra. Zazwyczaj ma je upięte w kitkę. Matylda ma sierść koloru pomarańczowego i niebieskie oczy. Matylda jest bardzo miłą klaczą. Jest już dorosła i jest dużo starsza od Angeli. Bardzo się kochają. Jeff Angela posiada także brata, imieniem Jeff. Jeff jest baardzo wysokim ogierem. Jest on także blondynem. Ma krótkie włosy, a także jasnobrązową sierść i niebieskie oczy. Jeff także jest dużo starszy od Angeli,a jest młodszy od Matyldy. Jeff także ma talent do śpiewu. Raz nawet nagrali piosenkę, gdy Angela miała 8 lat. Była sławna! Wszyscy mieli to na telefonach.... Znajomi End Light Dziewczyny z klasy. Dobre przyjaciółki. W klasie 1-2 były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, ale w 3 klasie nastała rewolucja, gdyż do klasy doszła nowa osoba - Marceline. Marceline i Angela bardzo się polubiły. Ale o tym gdzie indziej. Tak naprawdę dziewczyny znają się od przedszkola. Od początku bardzo się lubiły. A poznały się dzień przez rozpoczęciem roku przedszkolnego, w sklepie papierniczym. Ich mamy także się polubiły. Ressztę jutro dopisze/ Nusa Dziewczyny nie poznałyby się nigdy, gdyby nie Marillia. Razem z jej mamą i Mari pojechały do Fillydelphii, by je sobie przedstawić. Niestety... Był taki ruch, że panie wraz z klaczką nie mogły trafić. Wtedy spotkały jednorożca. Marillia skądś go znała, ale nie wiedziała skąd. Jednorożec świetnie jedził autami i właśnie tak pomógł klaczom uniknąć ruchu. Kiedy wsiadły w jej auto nie wierzyły własnym oczom. Wyścigówka klaczy była tak piękna, że, że... Aniołek zaczął robić jej w kółko zdjęcia. Światła, dźwięki i ta szybkość. Angela czuła się jakby była w limuzynie. Kiedy pytały klaczy jak się nazywa, czemu im pomogła to mówiła - "To nic takiego, a moje imię poznacie, gdy pojedziecie do mnie na herbatę. Nie ważne jest moje imię, tylko moje czyny." Angela nie mogła uwierzyć. Ktoś tak miły, tak wspaniały i nie chce, by mu dziękowano i szanowano... Coś takiego... Kiedy już przyjechała miejsce, znaczy według jednorożca na miejsce zaprosiła ich na herbatę. I gdy Marillia zapytała: "Wiesz może gdzie mieszka Nusa? Taka wysoka klaczka?" jednorożec zaczął chichotać i polecić przytulić Marillię i zaczęła mówić: "Skarbie... To ja jestem Nusa. Nie poznałaś mnie, bo się trochę zmieniłam. Och Marillia!" Klacze zaczęły się przytulać, jakby nie widziały się ze 100 lat! Wtedy Marillia poznała klacze i okazało się, że mimo iż nie posiadają wspólnych zainteresowań to się bardzo dobrze dogadują. Od tamtego czasu... Bla, bla, bla nie skończyłam xd Marillia Kolejna bardzo bliska znajoma. Poznały się na festiwalu letniego słońca. Gdy Angela zobaczyła jak Marillia śpiewa dla Księżniczki Celestii opadła. Pomyślała: "jak ona pięknie śpiewa"! I się okazało, że to dawna przyjaciółka jej mamy! Od tego czasu Marillia zaczęła do nich przyjeżdżać i uczyć ją śpiewu. Ariadna thumb|Hug :> Ariadna jest jedną z wielu mentorek Angeli. Poznały się, gdy Aniołek przyjechał do Kryształowego Imperium, by odwiedzić Lię, a także by kupić sobie nową sukienkę, bo szykowały się urodziny Marceline. Szła i szła i nie mogła znaleźć tego sklepu. W końcu spotkała Arię. Wzięła się na odwagę i spytała czy wie gdzie jest ów sklep, który (chyba, dokładnie nie pamiętam) nazywał się "Crystal Style". Ariadna znała sklep, ale miała inny problem. Zgubiła swojego młodszego brata Mike. Aria widziała go, gdy jadł pączka w barze. Zadowolona klaczka podziękowała i od razu pokazała jej sklep. Gdy Angela miała zamiar iść już do sklepu pegazica zatrzymała ją i zaprosiła do baru, gdzie jest kelnerką - baru "Loża". Mała klaczka na początku nie była zadowolona z klimatu baru, gdyż podawali tam znienawidzoną przez nią kawę.. Ale Aria doszła do wniosku, że skoro klaczka była taka miła, i tak miło się jej z nią rozmawiało, to może da do baru coś co lubi Angela - jej ukochane lody arbuzowe! Pegazica była tak szczęśliwa, bo nigdy nie jadła tak przepysznych lodów w tym smaku! Od tamtego czasu klaczka przyjeżdżała do Imperium co 2 miesiące zobaczyć się z jej ukochaną Arią, a także z nowymi znajomymi: Jake Coffee, Star Secret i Sur Lucy Prise. Rzecz jasna je jej ukochane lody i najwięcej spędza czas z jej mentorką. Uważa, że ona jest nawspanialszą klaczą na świecie! Mądra, miła i do tego jaka ładna. Mogą gadać godzinami, a ich rozmowy czasami są... ech.. bez sensu.. ;-; A do tego Angela wie, że Aria nie przepada za dziećmi, ale jakoś ją polubiła. To sprawia jej wrażenie wyjątkowej pod względem tego, że polubiła ją osoba tak, tak... Niesamowita! Marceline To najlepsza "psiapsiółka" Nienawidzę jak ludzie tak mówią! To wkurzające... ;-; Angel's Voice. Spędzają ze sobą każdą chwilę! Są bardzo zżyte ze sobą. "Kochają" się baardzo mocno. Nigdy nie zamieniły by siebie na kogoś innego. Ta zawsze broni drugiej. Wspaniała przyjaźń <33 Pendominium W budowie Marcepan Angela poznała Marcepankę, gdy pojechała wraz z rodzicami do Los Pegasus. Mieli zwiedzać to interesujące miasto, lecz mała pegazica (miała wtedy 6 lat) zgubiła się na rynku. Nie mogąc znaleźć rodziców spotkała Marcepan. Gdy zobaczyła, że Angeli się coś stało to zapytała i pomogła jej szukać rodziców. Marcepan była wyższa i widziała więcej, więc łatwiej jej było szukać, nie tak jak małej klaczce. W końcu się znalazła, a jej rodzice nie mogli przestać dziękować Marcepan. W końcu ona przedstawiła i zaprosiła rodzinę na herbatę. Okazało się, że mama Marcepan i Angeli są dawnymi znajomymi ze szkoły! Marcepan nie mieszkała wtedy z rodzicami, ale mama Angeli była ciekawa o jej rodzinę, więc zapytała... I tak zaczęła się ich znajomość. Od tamtego czasu jej mama bardzo ufa Marcepan i mimo, że Angela ma dopiero 12 lat to pozwala jej samej jeździć do Los Pegasus. Mimo, że się bardzo martwi to wierzy jej i Marcepan, że jast na tyle dojrzała, że dopilnuje jej skarbu. Marcepan jest taka sama, jak jej mama, którą bardzo dobrze zna - mądra, miła i do tego bardzo ładna (no wiem, że to żaden argument, ale.. ). Star Secret Jak pewnie się domyślacie Angela poznała Star w Kryształowym Imperium, gdy Ariadna ją jej przedstawiła. Na początku Star miała jej za złe, że Ariadna dała do baru "Loża" lody arbuzowe, ale w końcu też jej zaczęły smakować. Polubiły się, a Star zauważyła, że Angela jest mądra i zaczęła jej tłumaczyć wiele rzeczy. Na przykład jak działają balony, albo jak działa magia jednorożców. Jest to kolejna mentorka Angeli, którą równie uwielbia. Uważa, że Star jest najmądrzejszą klaczą w Equestrii. Choć nie zna, aż tak wiele... Podziwia Star za perfekcjonizm - wszystko musi być idealne. Zawsze zwróci uwagę, ale Angela nie zawsze taka jest. Boi się czasami zwrócić uwagę osobom, które lubi bo boi się, że przestaną ją lubić. Pegazica za każdym razem dziękuje Arii za to, że zapoznała ją ze Star Secret. Zwierzak Nie, niemam psa ;_; thumb|Hałdog Angela posiada także bardzo słodkiego, milusińskiego pieska! Wabi się Hałdog. Wmysł Dinki xd Dlaczego? Pytaj Klaudyny.. ;-; Bo po prostu moja koleżanka ma taką wyobraźnię, że połączyła odgłos psa, a także psa po angielsku. Teraz, gdy tak myślę, to jest bez sensu... Oj tam, oj tam ;D Bardzo lubię razem spędzać czas, bawić się i tym podobne. Hałdog jest bardzo miłym psem. End Light bardzo lubi się z nim bawić w chowanego, a Nusa grać w berka. A niby dorosłe.... Najlepsza jest Marillia, która... Z nim gotuje! Zaczarowała tak tego psa, że on umie gotować. Ale Aniołkowi to pasuje.. Nie musi robić sama kanapek do szkoły... Laki Żaba To zespół założony przez Aniołka i Black Men. Black Men jest taki utalentowany, że umie grać na perkusji.. bez perkusji.. na gitarze ;-;. Wszystkie testy pisze BM, a Aniołek je śpiewa rzecz jasna. Black umie grać na .. tak na prawdę na niczym. Ale się stara. I kuce to lubią. Aniołek też. Cytaty "Mój pies jest słodki?! Mój pies jest brzydki jak jakaś żaba! Oj wybacz kochaniutki... Nie myśl, że ja tak na serio " - Angela do Nusy "Noł, noł, noł, noł, noł, noł, noł, noł ..." - Angela przy reklamie Ciekawostki *Jej przezwiska to: Voice, Aniołek, ale najwięcej na nią mówią Angela *Mimo, że Marillia jest już dorosła mówią sobie po imieniu. Nie, nie znam żadnej Marilli *Jej Najlepsza Przyjaciółka to End Light. <33 *Ma alergię na psy, koty, chomiki, jedzenie dla ryb, wszystkie trawy i ziemniaki Ale od jakiegoś czasu już je je (na szczęście ^^) . Przypisy i uwagi Galeria Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze